


Republictale

by Catdogman



Series: republic tale chronicals [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Multi, Political AU, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stands, WIP, crossover fic, if theres anything worng let me know, im bad at tags sorry, im still working on this, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdogman/pseuds/Catdogman
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the pacifist ending? Of course there's many fanfics like this, but mine right here is going to be focused around a rare groupship( if people call it that) as you see in the tags. It also will explore the concept of the Underground forming their own government and the struggles of governing that society. of course you will notice that this is a crossover fanfic meaning that there will be charters from different fandoms meeting each other. but in a way that doesn't sound crack like.WARING: contains themes of depression and gore and strong language
Relationships: Alphys/Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: republic tale chronicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Transformers Rare Pairing





	1. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for this takes place in sanses perceptive and see what his life is like and how he is feeling.
> 
> art

One day Sans had been visiting the old capital after a meeting he had had. This meeting was held at a council, but not just a council, a senate. A couple years after The Human with the red soul, named Frisk, freed them the people of the Underground were able to exit through the barrier. As time passed they began to coexist with the humans who lived outside. As time went on the Underground spread its borders and became an independent nation. After some time, the people of the Underground noticed a problem. They were still in an outdated government with ancient, but still functional policies. So, the people of the Underground elected three monsters to rule and modernize the Underground. The first branch of the government was the legal branch led by Sans. He was elected as the Grand Judge for his charisma, humor, sense of justice, and strong leadership skills. Sans was partly in control of law making, economics, and legal discussions.The second branch was the militaristic branch, led by Undyne. She was the head of State, or as the people called her, the “Archgeneral”. She was elected since the people of the Underground knew her for her heroism and strong will. She was the leader of the military and handled military operations all over the world. Each of her colleagues were well known commanders in the Royal Guard. And the third branch was the scientific branch led by Alphys, she was the Grand Scientist. Alphys focused on geopolitics, chemicals, industry, and technology. She was elected because she had been an apprentice for the original royal scientist. The old royal family had become nothing more than figure heads.

As Sans walked around in the old royal palace he cringed as he reviewed the meeting he had just left. The senate had been arguing over a trade route between two countries. The thing is they could only choose one of them. The only two countries who were willing to trade with the Underground were also historically rivals. If they chose one then the other would become an enemy by default. The first choice were the Tree People of the Northwest. They were an economically powerful and cultural nation. Plus, trade with them would increase tourism for both parties. On the other hand, there was the mighty Sand Dune Republic of the South. They were a powerful nation that had a strong military and were technologically advanced. Additionally, they had knowledge of strong magic. If the Underground were to trade with them then the Sand Dune Republic could share their technological advances.

Sans was tired of it all. Then he heard a metal clink and he looked up. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice he had bumped into someone. It was Undyne in all of her armor.

“Sorry Sans I didn’t see you there”. Once he noticed who he had run into him he remembered the first time he saw her.

_He had walked to the River Styx to take a breather from all the stress he’d been having at the lab. Then a red haired girl who had been running back home discovered him by the river. She asked, “are you ok?”. He mumbled “I’m fine, I’m just looking at the bioluminescent blue water.” The girl noticed that there were some tears on his face. She slowly started to feel concern for this boy, she was thinking he may have escaped from the laboratory. His clothes were similar to what the patients wore. “Hey, uhhh, you don’t look well._

_Then she asked “do you want to come to the playground with me?”_

_“Ummm, what’s a playground”, he asked solemnly still looking down at the water._

_“Pfft, silly, it’s a place you have fun” she squeaked enthusiastically._

_“ok” he shrugs, and hesitantly stood and followed her._

_They took the river boat to Snowden to get to the playground. While he quietly rowed the boat she questioned, “Soo, hey what’s your name?”_

_“Sans” he responded robotically. He didn’t ask for hers, but she said “Well my name’s Undyne” she sang her name playfully. He couldn’t help himself but a smile slowly spread across his face. He looked up and quietly gasped, they had arrived at the playground. Sans had never seen such a beautiful thing before. For most of his life he stayed in a small room in the laboratory. But this, this looked like a fantasy. Children were running and laughing. He couldn’t help but feel excited as they took the boat on shore and began walking towards the playground._

_He looked around the playground and at everyone having fun._

_Undyne had ran ahead and called out, “come on, come down the slide” and she slid down. “Come on, come try it” Sans walked up to the slide and he slid down. He felt his heart beating faster and the adrenaline running through him. This was the first time he experienced something, something new, something thrilling, something life changing, this was the moment he first discovered… happiness. Soon it grew and grew and he realized he had never felt like this since he was usually stuck in his father’s strict lab. The concept of games, sports and ice cream were all introduced to him. For the first time ever, he was happy and had a social life. He learned about puns from his new friends._

_Meanwhile his father caught a glimpse of him while he was on the playground. His father noticed him from afar while he was getting the groceries for the lab._

_“What is subject 001 doing on a playground”, he wondered. After this his father became angry and ran towards him and shouted “what are you doing here? How did you get out? Get back to the lab or King Asgor will be angry”. He quickly retreated and Sans’ father looked at the girl and barked to the guardsmen, “take her away however she contacted him we need to interrogate her”. Undyne faced the ground. She just realized that she had made friends with no kid but with a test subject. She thought he was just a normal patient in for a checkup… not an actual government experiment. She had never expected this. Meanwhile Sans, who was upset because he was separated from his first experience of a friend, continued to be yanked harshly by the wrist._

_Two days later, maybe to ease the loss of being taken away from his first friend, his dad brought him a new friend. His dad explained “Since I’m not letting you hang out with your other friends, I’ll have my young apprentice, Alphys be with you. Her mother had wanted to prepare her for life so she set Alphys up to be a scientist’s apprentice. While talking Alphys had told Sans that she was one year younger. She was surprised to meet him because she never knew that someone else was in the lab. She was happy to have someone to finally socialize with instead of her strict teacher. They talked for a little while, exchanging facts about themselves. But then Sans abruptly left to “take a nap”. In the privacy of his bed he let himself cry. He was still sad about the happy moment that had been taken from him. His dad stowed him away from the rest of the world and he felt so alone._

Undyne snaps him back to the present, “Sans… are you there”

He jumps back, he had been lost in memory, “Sorry about that”

He was so attached to the foggy memory that he had forgotten Undyne was right in front of him. Then Sans asks, “so Undyne, what were you going to ask me?”

She looks away and blushes, “Sans I know our nation kind of sucks right now, but do you remember the old days and this old hallway?”

“Yes I do Undyne. Yes I do,” said Sans, who blushed as he awkwardly looked down at the ground.

Undyne muttered softly, “I’m tired of constantly going to these world meetings talking about military solutions and peacekeeping operations. I just wish we could… you know just have some stability like it was years before.” She pauses for a second, “honestly I miss the old days, because of you know, me and you. And I guess you were thinking about the time we first met, right?” Undyne said as tears slowly gathered in the corner of her eye.

“Yeah” he stutters.

Undyne hesitantly goes on, “You know maybe we could hang out when all of this political drama is over.” While she’s talking she’s trying to wipe a tear away.

Sans responds back, “Sure, I guess so”

“You know I love you right” she looks up at him when she says this. 

“Yeah I love you too” he blushes and smiles. Undyne smiles back at him.

Undyne then lays against a pillar and yawns, “Geez Louise I’m tired!”

Sans, who was also very tired, leans against the pillar next to her and states “I remember Grillb’s was very cozy way back then. Just thinking about is making me sleepy.” Sans continues to think about all that happened over the many years. There were so many happy times. Then his mind remembered how as soon as the human fell his life would change. A promise to the one he made behind the purple door, he would never forget. Even if that human mysteriously disappeared he would still never forget how his life has changed.

Undyne moves her hand closer to Sans, “Do you remember that first time you gave me a Grillb’s hot dog”

“No that wasn’t Grillb’s hot dog, that was one of my homemade cat hotdogs. Or as I call it hot cats”

Undyne chuckles and snickers, “Oh my god, you’re so funny Sans! Your puns are hilarious and yet lame at the same time. I just really miss the old days. So that lab that your dad owned… what was he experimenting on. And second of all, I never saw your mother. Where had she gone? Did you have a mother?”

“Let’s not talk about that please.”

Undyne, who was trying to make the most out of her time with Sans, calmly said, “Ok.” Then she tried to think about how to change the subject.

Undyne leans her head against Sans, “I really miss the old days Sans” Sans leans his head against her. Without realizing it they become lost in their memories. As they became entranced with the memories of their old lives their eyes began to slowly close. Without realizing it they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there if you are enjoying this plesaes share and give a koudo. it helps out a lot since shows that you actually like it if you do. art by my friend senpai.ayaeku on instagram


	2. the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile a on alphys side of the story: she may have discovered something that could be a valuebel resource. but when her team finds it things dont go to well

Alphys was looking out the window, she was thinking about the incident at the mountain. Monsters and human scientists had been hearing reports of a ominous flashing lights. The light was foreboding , it was very bright and pinkish. No one knew what it was since no one had been able to find what was giving off the light. So Alphys and her colleagues decide to send a group of 152 scientists went to the mountain with armed guards by their side. Alphys had stayed behind and watched live feed being broadcasted by the scientists. She thought about the constant arguments. Some scientists thought this light could be used as a resource to boost the economy. Others thought it was some sort of accidental spell that may have gone off and caused the lights. But while Alphys was thinking about all of this she heard over the live feed a crackle, “I see the glowing lights. I’m picking up high levels of radiation and hate magic” The light got brighter on the feed, “What the hell?!” she heard a scientist yell. She watched in horror as the wind began to pick up and a gust of dirt and twigs swept toward the scientists and their trucks. Monsters were mangled by the trees and rocks that fell and hit. One scientist got hit by a corpse of a buck and was horrendously impaled by its antlers. Around that time when her live feed died she switched over to the news on her t.v. She continued watching the news as the explosion and the loud noise had drawn out reporters. She watched as a piece of the mountain was deeply cut and a landslide took off. It came crashing toward the city, carrying the scientists and forest with it. The piece of the mountain that had broken off had crumbled down onto a school killing a handful of teachers and over 100 students. Additionally, 126 drivers and passengers got hit by the incoming landslide. When the news reporters got to where her fellow scientists were, they reported that one hundred of the scientists survived, 52 died, and 12 were seriously injured. Alphys’ eyes jumped to a picture of Undyne and herself that was sitting on her desk.

She began worrying and hoping that Undyne wasn’t somehow involved with this disaster. Alphys was extremely worried and concerned. Whatever the pink light is, it had to be destroyed. She started getting nervous. “Was this my fault… could I have done anything differently? Could I have helped them? Should I not have stayed behind? Why did I stay behind, was it because I’m too weak?” These thoughts haunted her. She massaged her temples, she couldn’t help but feel as if this failed mission was her fault.

“Well, I guess I will take a break from this controversial chemical that was just discovered.” She switched off the tv and took a break to consume some ramen. Despite the warmth of the ramen, she still felt dreadful. As soon as she finished the ramen she spotted, yet again, an old photo of Undyne and Sans. Her mind wanted to stop looking at the photo, but she continued. She first thought Sans, who was one of her childhood friends, she had met him when she was assigned to be his father’s apprentice. They had become friends and he was the one who introduced her to Undyne when Undyne came to visit the laboratory. While noticing the photo she banged her head against the refrigerator with rage and guilt.

_Undyne was sitting in her bedroom, she felt sorry for the poor child she had met by the river. Her mother slowly opened the door and came into her room, “Undyne, food is ready.” “I’m not in the mood” she responded. “I know you had that incident at the playground with that… your new friend, what’s his name?” “SANS, his name is Sans mom!” She replied grouchily and then started crying, “why does it seem like you don’t care?” Her mom takes a few steps towards her and tries to give her a comforting hug. “I know this hard for you. But please just be careful, you know that the boy came from the lab where your dad….” before she could finish Undyne interrupts her with a stuttering voice. “But mom, who knows what they’re doing to him! He could be a monster from down the street. He could be in danger! Plus, dad was up to some stuff in there before he died.” “Undyne, your friend is an experiment, OK. Undyne please, don’t go to the lab. Don’t.” “Well screw you, if you want to live in this trash.. and you don’t want to learn about the person responsible for dad’s death then stay. If you’re fine just sitting on your sorry ass here then FINE, JUST STAY!.”_

_Undyne rushed through the house, kicked open the front door and dashed off. A couple of miles later, she finally made it to the lab. Undyne knocked on the front door of the laboratory. It slid open. The doctor who pulled Sans back opened the door. “So you’re the little brat I saw at the playground, aren’t you” Undyne, “_

_"Yeah you motherfucker” she tried pushing past him._

_He held the door firmly in place. “Listen you little shit, don’t talk to me like that. she kept pushing,_

_"You know this is a government facility.” Sans’ so called father said smugly._

_“DO you want me to tell everyone that you’re responsible for my dad’s death?” The doctor shuddered in fear, “what do you know about that”. His hold on the door relaxed for a second._

_“I know that my dad always came home with this lab coat on. The last day before he died he looked stressed and worried. Plus when I heard about him dying, I started asking around town. Until I finally found someone, who was witness, he saw my dad’s death. He said he saw someone in a cloak push my dad into the lava. And you have a cloak on.” She looked him up and down as she finished. The doctor looked down at her in anger, at the same time his grip on the door relaxed. He had begun to think about the consequences if she told anyone,“fine, you can come in”._

_She walked in and saw that there was a yellow lizard and the yellow lizard was talking to Sans. The doctor said, “Alphys this is the girl that Sans met when he escaped. Isn’t that right little girl?” Undyne responds to him, “yep”, then she turns to Alphys and said friendly said “HI!” Alphys,_

_“Hi who are you? What’s your name”_

_“Undyne” she smiled and coyly placed her hands behind her head._

_“How did you get in the lab?”_

_“Oh, it’s a long story but let’s not talk about it now.” She grabbed her hand, “show me around”_

_Alphys blushed and stuttered in surprise, “uh sure. Sure” While walking with Alphys, Undyne found her father’s joke book on Sans desk and goes, “Sans why is this on your desk?”_

_“Oh I like this book, it contains something I’ve never heard about before. They’re called jokes. It really laughs me to the bone".Undyne double overed and laughed, “Oh my god, that’s my fathers jokebook. Oh you’re going to love those jokes.” Alphys asked, “So Sans how old are you?” Sans responded “12” Undyne replied “Oh I’m 12 too!” Alphys shyly speaked up, “I’m 11”_

_“You can’t be serious, she’s the only one who is younger than us” Alphys looked down with embarrassment. Undyne continued. “I’m just joking, it’s ok that if you’re younger than us!”_

_Then Alphys asks, “Uh Sans, do you want to play some UNO”_

_“You’ve played Uno before” Undyne asks Sans. “Uh yeah”_

She remembered how magnetic Undyne was. She was charismatic, bold, and friendly. It was easy to get along with her. Those feelings of friendship later turned to something else… Instead of dwelling on her feelings for Undyne, she shifted her focus back to Sans. He worked in the New Capital now, but she couldn’t help but also worry about him after the mountain atrocity. The catastrophic event made her remember the event that first gave her feelings for Sans. It had happened a few days after meeting Sans and Undyne _._

_After she exits the lab she spied a couple of kids from her school approaching her. One of them was a skinny rabbit with a scar between his eyes. The other was a dark green crocodilian creature with sharp reptilian eyes. The closer thug, who was the rabbit, said, “Hey kid, I see that your mother has assigned you a special job. Why don’t you hand over the payment to us?” one of the thugs demanded threateningly. “Come on” he pointed a knife near her face, “why should you have all this money? Your mother is drunkard, why should you be an apprentice? You know, you could become a drunkard like your mother.”_

_“No. Can I just please go home? I need this job._

_"You could maybe find a better job. You know you could always try to join the Royal Guard” she squeaked. “_

_But the Royal Guard doesn’t accept folk like us.” The other reptilian monster growled in a brutish voice. He grabbed her and threw her against the hard brown ground. After she hit the hard ground her glasses fell off and then he roared at her, “If you’re not going to give it to me I guess this is going to go down the hard way.” He started approaching her. Alphys was slowly backing up looking for her glasses. The rabbit started put his knife in his back pocket and then smoothly began pulling out his pistol from behind him. But then suddenly Alphsy started to notice a figure opening a door behind her. Then six bones appeared out of the ground. Popping up quickly, the bones stopped the thug who was about to shoot Alphys. His bullet had gotten stuck in between the bones. He cried “who is doing this”. Then he notices his soul has turned blue. Then he feels himself getting yanked across the ground and noticed Sans looking at him. “What are you doing. Why are you hurting one of my friends?!” Sans yelled angrily as he drug the thug across the ground. As his skin was getting ground by dirt and gravel, the rabbit responded with fear and confusion, “Look man I don’t even know who you are. Can you just put me down?” Sans looked down at him with disgust, “Tell me why were you trying to shoot her?” The rabbit stammered, “oh you saw that” and he tried to grab his pistol, but Sans was too quick. He drug the rabbit across the hot and rocky ground and then tossed him into lava. The thug screamed in horror as he felt his clothes and then his skin burn around him. Meanwhile, the reptile screamed in horror, “Henry!!!” as the rabbit melted into the lava. The reptile tried to take deep breaths to calm down as they all watched as the rabbit was dissolved by the fiery lava. The reptile yelled, “You son of a bitch! You killed my friend” he ran toward Sans with his fists in the air. But Sans reacted quickly and smashed him into the ground. After making sure he wouldn’t get up again, Sans slowly walked over and asked, “Are you alright? Why did they try to hurt you?” Alphys slowly looks up to him her eyes shining with wonder and admiration, “I’m fine” she said breathily. Sans gave her a hug. She remembered this first moment as something that made her attracted to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi and yes that is betty from Glitchtale . https://www.youtube.com/user/camilacachito2929 and right here is the link to the creators channel she was one of the pepole who isnpiered the plot to this fic


	3. the consequences of sleeping on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to sans : after a long rest in the ruins with undyne he goes back to his job as judge but he soon finds out about what happend the day before

In the morning Sans woke up right next to a pillar. He remembered that Undyne was next to him. He must have been so caught up in his dreams that he must have forgotten that he was there. He still felt that good heart warming feeling he had had last night. He didn’t want to wake up Undyne, so he carefully nudged Undyne off of him so he wouldn’t wake her up. He got up and was then ready to exit the old capital and do his job again. As Sans was arriving back to the council, he was expecting the same old argument yet again. He already noticed all the senators waiting patiently for him in their seats.

“Sans are you alright?” one of the human council members asks as he walks in. Sans knew this councilor. He was a tall, dark, human male. He was good friends with him, and he was probably one of the few humans he had become friends with in a while. He was friendly guy. But Sans still felt aggravated that he was back at this meeting. Sans then replied with, “Yeah, are you still arguing about which nation to trade with?”, he replied grouchily.

“Whoah, jeez man, I was just asking if you were alright because you weren’t answering our calls. Are you feeling depressed or something?” Then Sans says, “I’m ok but thanks for asking.” Sans walks to his chair.

“Alright everyone, are we still on the same topic?” Then one turtle monster with spikes on his head said, “Actually we're having another conversation recently that has something to do with what happened yesterday.”

Some of the senators noticed that Sans looked unaware and they were clearly frustrated with him. He was their elected head of government, he was supposed to be working around the clock, ready to manage anything that was to happen to the nation. Sans was confused, he did not know anything important besides the trade argument.

“I’m not aware, because I did not have my phone. Can you please tell me what happened?” Then the turtle monster explained, “Sans, if you haven’t heard what the news was we were talking about last night. We had a disaster that striked the city. we had this huge explosion on the mountain right next to the city. Apparently, it had something to do with research that was being done on this mountain. But the main part about the explosion is that we had a lot of casualties because of it. So Sans, where were you last night? You know this situation is supposed to be your responsibility.”

Sans looked shocked and felt a huge pain of guilt. He should have just stayed home, he shouldn’t have left his home at his house. Sans wasn’t sure what to say, “Ok, I really am shocked that this happened. I should have been here im sorry”

Some of the senators were glaring and he could hear them blaming him. Sans knew deep down this was a big deal. As he heard people talking some saying “we shouldn’t blame him, he deserved a night off”, while others said, “ He should have been paying attention at least!”

While Sans was focused listening to the mixed opinions of the senators, all of a sudden Sans hears a voice “Oooh! Do I here some drama happening ” the voice sang in a robotic voice. Sans recognized that voice and he did not like it one bit. He knew that it was Metaton. For a second he wondered how Metaton had gotten inside.

Sans looked aggravated as Metaton rolled into the courtroom from behind him. Sans groaned, “oh for the love of god its you.’’

Metaton says, “Ah yes darlin, it is me! As you can see I heard you all arguing about the disaster. And oohhhh what a tragedy it was!” 

“Yeah, yeah, right uninvited guest how did you get in here. And better yet, why are you here?”

“Alright, alright, I can’t tell you how I got in here. But I can tell you why I’m here. While I was listening, I heard you all asking where our beloved judge, Sans, had been last night.”

One of the senators spoke up, “ well If it was private then you should not say anything about it Metaton.” Metaton then answers the senator with sass, “I see you think he was taking a mental break.” After he said this the whole council looked around in confusion. Metaton continued, “Fine if you can’t guess what he was up to then I’ll show the footage of where he was out.” Sans interrupted him, “Wait you were following me?” Metaton then teased, “Sorry Sans darlin, I couldn’t help myself. My audience ratings were dropping, so I needed to find some good ol’ drama to stir things up and increase my popularity.”

And then Metaton began to play the video. Sans watched and began to realize it was footage from the old capital where he had been with Undyne. Metaton was not just trying to start controversy with him, but also with Undyne. A couple minutes after the whole entire footage was shown. Metaton says, “That’s right ladies and gentleman, your beloved leader and archgeneral became so happy with each other that they forgot about all of the lives they were supposed to be protecting." It was clear that some of the senators were very angry with Sans.

One of the senators says, “Sans, it’s ok. It happens to all of us. We spend time with our loved ones and sometimes we forget about our responsibilities. It’s ok.” But the senator closest to Sans interrupted and turned to Sans angrily, “Sans why the fuck did you decide to get all lovey dovey while people were fucking dying?!”

The senators who morally support Sans yelled back, “Hey! He didn’t know people were dying. So its not his fault there was an explosion. There wasn’t anything he could have done anyways.” To which the angry senator replied, “well you made our archgeneral look like a slut.” The monster senator who had been supporting Sans threw a fireball at the angry platypus senator burning half of his face.

Soon the entire senate became a ruckus of fist fighting, each chucking spells and fist and swords at the other. Sans then yells, “STOP! Alright, this meeting is cancelled.”

Sans turns and walks out the door and stops only to punch Metaton. While Metatons circuits hang out with broken glass, Sans walks out the door and gives Metaton the finger.

A couple hours after leaving the building everyone in the neighborhood was staring at him. Some looked angry and some looked sad for him. After a couple blocks of walking he arrived at his house. He walked up the stairs and to his room. He turned on the lights, and he noticed graffiti on his window that said “Fuck You”. Sans turned the rest on the lights to see if there was more graffiti. After he finished checking his house he went to the living room and laid down on his couch. He began to think, and he thought about how he should have kept watch during his time with Undyne. He felt guilty. He should have been the one to help with the emergency evacuation. Instead he had just walked away from his duties and hundreds of people had died.

Slowly but surely all the guilt he was having made him fall a sleep. Four hours later he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see someone he hadn’t seen in awhile. His brother Papyrus. He wearing a short sleeved, button up tshirt.

Papyrus greets him as he opens the door, “Hello, my brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was dark. if theres any artiest who would like to draw a cover art for this i would gladly accept


	4. Nhyhe im back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we find out what papruys has been doing and get to see a nice runon between him and sans

“Sans, its been awhile since I’ve seen you my brother”, he shrieked. While his brother walked up, Sans noticed Undyne was walking behind Papyrus. She was dressed in her black lether race coat with a scarf , and damn she looked beautiful.

“PAPRYUS” Undyne shouted with happiness “Papyrus I didn’t expect you to show up today, so what’s happening my dude?” Undyne says with joy.

“Ah, yes nice for you to ask Undyne, but before I answer the question I want to know what you have been doing”

“Uh I was just asking how Sans’ day was and if he would like to go to the park with me and Alphys.”

“Yeah, well explain why you’re dressed in your outfit that you wore when you on a date with Alphys.”

Undyne responds with, “No seriously, I was only coming over to ask if Sans wants to go to the park with me.”

Papyrus said, “Well then explain what I saw on the news when I was arriving here.” Shortly after Papryus mentioned this Sans spoke up, “What!?!? how do you know about this?!?!”

Papyrus says, “Oh brother I’m not angry about it, I’m just fine with it. Plus I’m actually here, my brother, is to make a proposal for the trade deal that you and the council have been talking about for the past few weeks.” Sans looked confused, why was his brother asking him this, Sans had thoughts racing through his head, was his brother working for some sort of con artist or was he actually trying to help?

“Ok then, so what proposal are you trying to make?” Sans said in a confused voice.

“Well my brother, you for the past couple years I been working for this company in the Sand Dune Republic.” Papruys said in proud and polite voice. Sans then responds, “Oh so its more of a business deal huh?” Papyrus explains, “The republic hired me to make a proposal.”

Undyne looked nervous, Sans could tell she was nervous because she just had the look of shock at how threatening Papyrus is sounding. Undyne then asks, “Papyrus what happens if we don’t accept?”

“Well, sadly Undyne, they will hold your nation hostage and force you to give valuable resources to them” Sans felt his heart drop as he listened to Papyrus. He had been expecting this to be a better day, going out with Alphys and Undyne in the park, but no, more shit had to hit the fan. Sans felt like he was responsible for all of this. He felt like he just screwed the whole nation.

“Fine the deal would happen after we fix some of the problems we are currently having.”

Papyrus said, “Great that is the less risky option, my dear brother.” Sans felt more chill after he decided.

Papyrus noticed that it was just about his lunch time so he asked, “Sans, Undyne, since you guys look really hungry would you like to join me? I got seats reserved at a special restaurant, don’t worry some of the body guards from the Sand Dune Republic will protect you from anyone who may have a bone to pick with you.

Undyne asks, “So uh, how far away is it?”

“It’s just a couple blocks down the road, and I got a limo for you because the great Papyrus always rides in style.” They all walked down the stairs from Sans’ apartment. The limo that Papyrus had mentioned was waiting outside for them. Before Sans could open the door the driver stepped out and opened it for them. When the door was opened they saw that there were two heavily armed body guards from the Sand Dune Republic inside. The body guards’ clothing reflected their culture, both were dressed in robes with a thick cord around the waist and had white cloth like round hats. The limo left, as they were driving through the city they saw a riot break out. Signs saying, “Why do we have to such a horny senator that doesn’t even care about us?” Sans watched someone throw a Molotov cocktail at one of the policeman in riot gear. It hit the shield and he watched as flames bounced off it. Eight minutes later they arrive at this restaurant that resembles a Japanese castle.

Undyne asks, “So what’s this place’s name” 

“Kamarates Super Café” Papyrus responded. As they exited the limo and walked up the stairs they noticed many people were happy to see them there.

“As you can tell my brother, this place is filled with people you can trust and have a good alliance with.”

Someone approached Sans, it was one of the senators, “Sans, my dude my man!” he looked over at Undyne, “oh I see you brought your girl with you. You look so nice together. Have I told you that?” Sans responds with, “I can see this place is packed.” The senator sruhuged, “Yeah its packed” he looks over at Papyrus, “oh is that your brother, where was he?” “He doesn’t really want to talk about it”. The senator says, “oh sorry” Sans, “Its ok, it was good to see you. I’m going to go over to my table now.”

A couple of minutes after they were all seated at the table and had their food and chatter. Undyne asked, “Hey, uh, I wonder what Alphys is doing today.” Sans goes, “Yeah what is she doing?” Sans had a slight moment of worry, a shocking thought had hit him, how did Alphys react to the footage of him and Undyne. He started to wonder, did he accidentally hurt her? He didn’t want to be responsible for another death.

So he started running.

Undyne calls after him, “Hey, where are you going Sans?”

“I’m going to check on Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the people reading this it makes me happy that you enjoy this even if its a few and i hope more people get to see this and hopefully brighten up their days


	5. a great regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we go back to alphys pov and see her thoughts on the situation . well as you know she feels bad

Alphys watched the news as they talked about the event that had happened at the Senate this week. While she was listening, she heard the reason why all the senators were fighting. It was about the relationship that Sans and Undyne had, they were somewhat lovers Personally she felt ok with this relationship because she had already guessed that they had a thing for each other. What she was unhappy about was the fact that Metaton did a dick move and exposed them and made people angry toward her two closest friends. She worried that people may try to hurt them. She knew with all that ruckus she had seen of the senate things were becoming more difficult mostly because Sans not only had to figure out what to do but also she worried relying on Sans for what to do would put more stress on him.

She felt panic and dread run through her. She felt like she was responsible for this. Questions are flying through her head, like why did Metaton have to reveal this? How was she going to fix this? And more importantly how are they going to get rid of the thing that team had captured?

Then she started thinking about the glowing light. A couple hours after the explosion she had gone to investigate the carnage. She went to the source of the destruction, the pink light. For some reason the particle seemed inactive. So she contained it in a glass bottle. She really didn’t know what to do with such a destructive thing. It’s properties were unknown to her. However she did come across one important detail while researching it in her lab. It’s main source of energy are other life sources in its radius. The explosion had probably been caused by the life sources coming out of the particle.

She looked away from the t.v. at her work table and to her shock she saw that the bottle that was containing the pink substance was broken. One of the lab doors looked as if it had claw marks on it. It looked like the lab door had been broken off. How had she not noticed it? She followed a trail to see what was beyond the door. She found that the particle had turned into a wolf like beast. She saw a dead body of a scientist and the beast in a corner.

She knew they were the only two and she would have to face it head on.

She wasn’t prepared for this but she felt like could handle it. She grabbed one of the pistols that now dead scientist was holding. She shot at the head. It charged at her but she closed the door behind her.

It busted through the door. Once in the room Alphys grabbed the t.v. and threw it at the beasts head. She then grabbed the fire axe and began hacking at it too, this partially harmed the beast. She had hit him near the neck.

While hitting it she felt as if she wasn’t hitting flesh but hard rock. It’s skin cracked like glass as she hit it. Even though the beasts skin felt as hard as rock she kept going then ran into the next room, looking for more weapons and she felt the rage run through her. She found a small set of hand grenades and threw them all at the beast, but it was still alive.

She knew that the grenades weren’t enough, so she decided that a battle had to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to see here just waiting for the fandom to fix its self


	6. a great regret part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to previous chapter

Sans was running quickly to stop whatever Alphys might do to herself.

When he suddenly heard Undyne shouting, “Hey! Alphys is my loved one too, so wait for your girl buddy to catch up with you.” Sans decided Undyne may as well join him, because he may need some extra backup.

A couple blocks down the street and they arrive at the lab. It looked like no one was in there thus far.

“Undyne, I think we should be cautious when heading inside. She has that substance remember.” Sans said with caution. “Ok my skelly-welly,” Undyne says with a laugh. Sans laughed and blushed simultaneously.

Sans opens the lab door, which was surprisingly unlocked. The lab was darker than usual. “The power must have gone out” Sans says in a comedic fashion as he pretends to faint with fear. Undyne grabs him dramatically like she was in a Shakespeare play and she says, “Oh the lights they’re like……um. ..like…… oh never mind, I can’t come up with a good joke.” They both laugh with wholesomeness in the eerie lab.

Shortly after that comedic scene, both of them look at each other and smiled. Undyne goes, “Sans, even though this week was filled with, well let’s say, chaotic politics; so far this week, well it’s been enjoyable.”

“Well yeah I enjoyed it too Undyne.” Sans replies while blushing. Sans felt Undyne’s arms pull him closely to her. Before Sans had any idea of what was happening he felt Undyne’s lips touch his skull.

While this romantic scene was occurring a scream echoed through the walls. It sounded like a dying animal.

Sans and Undyne both looked in the direction where the noise was coming from. Undyne says in a serious voice to Sans, “I bet this is where Alphys might be.” They both got up and rushed toward whatever was producing the sound. The lab looked in complete disarray. There was claw marks on the walls, tables were knocked over. When they arrived at the location they saw Alphys all bruised and bleeding.

Alphys got a hold of the pink substance. She slowly grabbed it and picked it up into a small green jar.

“Alphys are you ok” Undyne cried.

“Yeah, I just had to take on the substance by myself” she somewhat mutters in reply. “Anyways, see guys I’ve been trying to contain this” she walked away slowly with the green jar.

“Alphys we’re here to help contain it.” Sans informed her in a serious yet caring voice. Alphys responds saying, “It’s fine guys, I’m prepared, and I know what I’m doing.”

Sans responds, “No you don’t, if you really want to get this contained then you’ll need some friends to help you.” Alphys hesitated for a moment, she took a deep sigh and then said, “Yeah… I guess you might as well help, I just don’t want you guys to get hurt.”

“I know you don’t want to get us hurt, but we don’t want you to get hurt either.” Sans wraps his arm around Alphys, giving her a reassuring hug. Alphys blushed heavily. Undyne walked over to Alphys and rubbed her head while telling her, “Look you also need me in case the beast tries to fight back. I’ve fought monsters that are as strong as this beast.” Alphys looked deep into Undyne’s eyes and said “Ok” with a sigh.

Then Alphys looked down in her hands and noticed the bottle had begun to glow again. Sans grabbed it from her hand and chucked it out the nearest window. As it hit the soft ground, the ground exploded leaving a huge crater. Except the beast now had a horn like a rhino.

“I’ll take care of this son of a bitch.” Undyne says in a furious voice as she jumps out the window. Alphys and Sans watched out of the now broken window as Undyne approached the beast.

There was only one thought that went through their heads: shit was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realy hope you guys are enjoying this. and yup this is a beging to a fight scene .


	7. a fight and a feeling of uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is the day when they fight. who will win and who will die. and if undyne wins how will they get rid of betty

The beast rushed toward Undyne at full speed. Undyne quickly dodged it and threw her spear at it. The spear got stuck in the beast’s horn. She dashed toward the beast while it was stunned. Before the beast regained its strength, Undyne grabbed it by its legs. The beast triesd to bite at her but she lunged at it with her fist and punched it in its snout.

The beast slowly got up after the tremendous punch, it limped and fell on the ground slowly transforming back into the pink ooze. Undyne grabbed the closest thing she could find, an old dusty test tube in the dirt, she grabbed it and then scooped it carefully inside the tube.

Undyne walked slowly back to the lab with the test tube in hand. She handed it to Alphys. Alphys looked at it carefully, speculating what to do with it. Then something in Alphys’ mind hit her.

The creature had almost enough life force to explode again, so she theorized that if it could be contained it couldn’t cause more damage. Due to its size it probably won’t be able to escape once contained. Since this thing was so powerful they would need to put it in a reinforced 50 foot long iron box.

The process took a very long time. After three days of working on it they cast the steel molten metal box and let it cool. They had to wait another day for it to cool off.

Finally, four days later, they’re ready to put the substance in the box.

“How are we getting this thing in the box?” asked Sans.

“Undyne you grab the bottle with the pink substance while we pour it in. Then we’ll seal this thing shut with a blow torch” Alphys orders.

Undyne kisses Sans on the forehead, “I hope this goes well”. Alphys watches them and blushes, “me too” Sans stuttered.

Alphys quickly puts on a Hazmat suit and grabs the scanner. Sans grabs the bottle while Undyne points the spear towards it to make sure it won’t escape. Alphys holds a scanner near it, scanning its properties to see if she can gain any more information about it. She gets a scan but then the system fries. Alphys throws the scanner and helps Sans as he pours the substance into the box. After they pour it into the box Sans slams the cylinder lid on top and starts fiercely torching it.

After eight hours of pouring the substance, and making sure the substance can’t escape they have finally sealed it in. As they finished sealing the substance inside the box Undyne put her hands on Sans's and Alphys's shoulders. “Hey, before both of you go to hand over the material to them, I just want you guys to know that whatever happens after this we will always stick together no matter what crazy or stupid obstacles come our way.” After she says this, she kisses them both on their forehead.

Meanwhile after Undyne’s saying of good luck, Sans headed back to the council. When he arrived, there he discussed his plan. Since the Sand Dune Republic gave a very bad first impression Sans thought it would be a good idea to send the dangerous substance there since it would send the harm away to a nation that wasn’t so trustworthy. Many of the councilors seemed concerned, they were nervous about this idea. They were literally sending something that could possibly start a war or end dozens of lives. But Sans knew what he was doing. He knew that this was what was best for them. He did not want their nation to become just a tool for resources or any form of them being enslaved.

A couple of hours later when the Sand Dune Republic’s advisors came, Sans told them this was one of their most valuable and most recently discovered resources that they had to offer. He told them that it was in the box because they didn’t want any other people getting their hands on it. The advisors quickly obliged, carrying the box back to their ship.

Sans and Alphys watched as they carried the box away into the sunset. Sans’ hand moved slightly towards Alphys. When their hands finally held each other, thoughts and memories of what it was like before the barrier broke swirled through his head. As they reminisced about the past, a question crossed their minds, What will the future hold? What events might occur after this? Will there be greatness? Or will it just be an inevitable blank future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this was organly intended to be the last chapter but i decide to add more and make this into series .


	8. skeleton of his former self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time we switch to undynes pov . and well she not to happy with sans

She was on her daily patrol duties, currently it was her break hour. She was extremely bored so she watied _._ Undyne blankly stared out her window, staring into the glistening morning sun. She was contemplating how things would go down after the substance reaches the capital of the Sand Dune Republic. Will it be another round of chaos or will the war be quick?

Those thoughts had been pondering in her head for two hours straight. She really did not ask for war to happen. She was filled with anxiety. The thought of a tiny at nation, like their size, versus a much larger nation, like the Sand Dune Republic, scared her. A war like that would result in tons of casualties. She thought the worse part about it is that she be the one responsible for commanding the troops. Everyone would be looking to her for guidance. She was so afraid of failing everyone she knew and loved that she didn’t even want to turn on the tv.

Instead she just continued staring out the window.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She gets up to open the door, “ok, who is it this time. Don’t tell me it’s the same mail –“ she noticed it wasn’t the mailman but Sans. She knew why he was here. She knew he was there to calm her down, but at the same time he was the one who had come up with the plan to send the substance to the Sand Dune Republic. She loved Sans for who he was, but yet he was putting their nation and all the people she knew and loved in danger.

Undyne slightly opens the door. Sans stated, “Undyne, look, I’m sorry for sending a Trojan horse to the Sand Dune Republic.” Undyne responds, “I’m still angry at you, you know.” Undyne face started to glare at Sans. She now thought Sans was trying woo her. “Sans, I know you want me to calm my senses, but to be honest I’m upset because you... You put a lot of people in danger. Think about Papyrus.” As she angrily told Sans this he had a look of regret on his face and Undyne then realized she was a little too harsh.”Uhh…. shit I’m sorry I should’ve thought about what I was saying,” she opened the door and gave an apologetic hug.

She thought back to the first time she had feelings for him. It was a normal day in the Underground. _around the only place she went to when she was bored, Snowdin. While wandering around she found Sans passed out drunk near Grillby’s._

_She slowly walked towards Sans and tapped him on the shoulder, “What are you doing out here?” she quietly asked him. “Chilling…” he responded lazily. “So what are you doing” Sans asks her. “I don’t know just having a break” she responded. “Wanna sit down with me” Sans asked. “Sure” she sat down with him._

_She felt pretty bored that nothing interesting was happening in town currently, but Sans’ presence felt heart-warming. She, at that time, had never felt this way around him before. She honestly didn’t know why. Maybe it was his smile or the way he always cracked up a joke or was it his deep care for his brother? Still she felt some very strong heart-warming feelings towards him. To even further this they had been friends for such a long time. She thought of telling him, but she noticed he was asleep. Instead, she decided to help him home. To be honest she thought the way Sans was sleeping was kind of cute. As she arrived at his house she swore no matter what, she’d protect Sans just as much as Alphys, before placing him next to his door._

Tears poured from her eye as she thought about how all times they spent together, always looking after each other and the people close to them. But the person who she once knew was now a complete skeleton of his former self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow shit that was sad as shit. i really wanted to show what undyne thought of this event, and well this appred in my head. its the only answer i would come up with.


	9. forgive yourself and forgive him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one word: mental break down

After the emotional moment with Sans she told him that she needed some alone time and that she forgave him. She honestly did not know what to do , she didn’t want to go to her job because she knew that Sans was going through a hard and depressing time. She didn’t want to make things worse for him. She knew that due to the state he was in it was best to get not involved. 

But maybe if she tried cheering him up things would get better …….but would they…….. she started banging her head against the wall with tears of frustration pouring out her eyes. Her mind was so conflicted on what to do all she could was just sit down and cry. 

She asked her self “Why , why does have to be this way?” The most darkest thoughts sank into her mind as she contemplated about this. How many people would die, what people would she lose. Those thoughts lingered in her head for a while. 

She started to question her sanity. Maybe she was taking things too far. 

She was pretty sure by now she was not in a good emotional state. So she decided to walk to her bathroom and look herself in the mirror and tell herself to grow up and get out there and show who’s boss. She went into the bathroom looked at the mirror and did a sigh of bravery. Before she stared shaming her reflection she was surprised by how messy she looked. Her hair was very greasy and had the good old case of bed head and the most surprising thing of all was the fact that she bruised her head while banging it on the wall. It was not time for looking at how messy she looked she had to resume what she was doing. 

She looked in the mirror and sighed. “ Hey me , I know how conflicted you are right now , but you have to just man up and put all those dark and sad thoughts aside and show life who’s boss” after she told her refection this she felt proud of herself, well in an accomplished way. At that point she felt pretty chill . 

She went to her couch and sat back with a smooth smug look on her face. She felt like she did a job well done even if it was completely unrelated to what she trying to accomplish. With all the intense emotions drained out of her she soon got dragged off into sleep. 

It has been a couple of hours since she was asleep. She had decided to head to work since she really did not know how long she had been procrastinating to her self . she got on her uniform and walked confidently out the door. While this was happening she noticed something strange on the side walk. A large golden arrow with a sharp silver edged at its point. She picked it up since she thought it help give answers on what the pink substance was. She looked back up with the sun glistening in her face and walk confidently towards her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you may be asking why dose undyne want sans back. well to me I see undyne as character who sees the good in everybody. so it makes since why she wants to say sorry to him. hes special to her. hes equally loved as alphys and is one of the people she cares about the most. and by this point she now she sees that there has to be scarifies to be made for the greater future of the nation that they live in


	10. the arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alphys was chilling in her lab until undyne gave something BIZZARE

Alphys, who was in her dimly lit office glancing up at the ceiling, couldn’t stop thinking about the moment she had with Sans. Her heart was filled with joy. But due to war being on the horizon she couldn’t help but worry about what events this war might entail. But nah, she really didn’t care about what’s going to happen in the war because that stuff was in the future and currently she was living in the moment. She was happy with her current situation nothing could stop this moment.

“Hey Alphys “Undyne said while walking through the lab door. Of course, she had to come in. Of course, she had to get in her way. She always had to ask a favor. She glared slightly at Undyne as she walked closer. “Can you take a look at this?” she asked as showed her a well-crafted golden arrow with silver around the edge. “I found this randomly on the sidewalk “she handed the arrow to Alphys.

As Alphys examined the arrow she became less annoyed and more tranced. She never seen anything like it. It was beautiful she wanted to keep it for herself. Plus, she didn’t know if it had some magic infused properties in it. If it did, she would be more than happy to experiment with it. As soon as that thought came to her head she walked to the experimental side of the building as soon as Undyne left. When she put the arrow in the scanner and saw the results, she noticed that there was magic in it but about the magic, well let’s just say something was off about it. The scanner detected magic but the type off magic was being identified; it was unknown. The scan results did give an idea off what the arrow was used for. Most of the magic was located at the edge/ the tip of the arrow. This meant that the arrow had to be stabbed into something. She now knew what to do.

Of course, it may kill her but if she could somehow stop the magic from killing her, she could have earned something from doing it. for she was doing this because she wanted the world to not view them as just a minor nation, but a loved one This was a high-risk high reward scenario. she grabbed the arrow and carefully pierced the side of arm with it. The first thing she felt after the tip of the arrow go in her skin was the she couldn’t move. Soon she fell to the ground. Was she dead? No she wasn’t if she was she would feel any thing or see anything plus if she did die she would’ve dusted away.

She was paralyzed. How would she move? She could not move her legs or her arms, but she had to try. With all the strength in her and fighting sprit she some how manage to move her shoulder muscles.

Soon her legs started to move, it was wearing off. She slowly got back off the ground. As she got back up, she wondered was it worth it or was it just a experiment that disappointed her.

As she walked out of the experimental side of the building, she noticed that something was behind her. she looked back but nothing was there. As she continued to walk, she still felt the strange presence near her. When she reached the exit, she final noticed it. A green, almost golden hand, with star like pearls on its knuckles. She didn’t know what it was but she maybe already knew. Was this the after effect of her experiment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IS THAT A JOJO REFERENCE *air horn noises*  
> ah yes this the jojo chapter the you guys been waiting for
> 
> and yes im a joj fan so i know some of the charters ( parts 1-5)
> 
> now asta lavesta readers


	11. a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to describe this chapter so just read along

“What is that thing” Alphys thought to herself as watched the menacing apparition appeared. Its head and torso as a mix of silver, purple, and gold, its mouth had feathers piercing its lips. Its eyes were crimson yellow. It had a jeweled crown with large spikes coming out the top edge. “What was this thing?” she thought to herself as she stared. She knew it was the after effect of the arrow. “Was this some type of soul magic?” she thought to herself. She honestly did not know what to do. She could just let it be or she could try to figure out what it is.

The first option sounded easier than the second because trying to figure out what the apparition is could take weeks, plus she didn’t even know what it could do. She walked out of the lab with a blank expression. When she finally got out she saw someone that wasn’t at the door before. It was San.

He waved while his back was slightly against the wall and his head leaning down. "Is he going to ask me out” she thought to herself. He waved hand to call her over. Alphys was filled with excitement as she got closer to him. She couldn’t wait for him to ask her out. Of course, this was what she expected.

“Alphys, we need to talk” he said in a low monotone voice. “ I know you are probably are excited that I'm here but I just want to tell you something." Was this it, is he finally going to ask me out?" she thought.

"Alphys I know you are attracted to me and I am sorta of that to you, but there is someone that loves you and me equally that we both care about”  
"Wait, is he talking about??” she asked herself."  
“Its undyne , she’s upset about us sending that thing to *sigh* you know to literally kill a bunch of people” he stared blankly at the ground as he said that. "I honestly feel bad for her, we're literally put their lives and our lives at stake”.  
“Sooo its that bitch he’s cares about doesn’t he” she thought to herself. By sans look, she could tell that he knew what she was thinking. Sans then added “ I know you're envious about who I mentioned but weren’t you the one who had feelings about her until now?” he took another deep breath. He continued, “she cares about you just as she does for me, and usually you care for her just as much what happened to that?” he then looked at her with a concerned look.

She was obviously quite pissed, why would she care about her she would always get in the way. But a part of her was telling was reminding her how much she cared for her. No she had to ignore that she has to stop Sans from liking her. Then she asked herself why can’t they and herself be as they had always been. She then started to remember the times of when they were kids. Why was she upset about this they literally knew each other for years, why was she acting like Undyne was a complete stranger who was in her way.

“ Uhhh alphys are you ok?” asked Sans in a concerned voice.  
"I'm fine, I'm just having a moral dilemma right now “ she was silent for a moment. “uhh I've got to go “she entered the lab with a hurry. Why was she not acting like her self. She had to fix this before she would hurt anyone else’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _w_


	12. Oi Josuke where are we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans's side of the story: he was sitting in his house alone thinking about how much he regeted his actions, untill he saw 2 certain humans in his back yard

Sans was in his room thinking how heartless of an action he committed. He felt guilt for what he did. He did not just hurt and anger his loved one and childhood friend’s feelings, when he tried to talk with her she was acting selfish for some reason. And when he did the announcement that they were sending the bomb, he had acted like he didn’t care for the innocent lives that were going be lost but he actually he really did care. He was just laying there helpless filled with regret. Until he heard ruffling in the bushes next to his trash cans outside. 

The rustling sounded too big to be a raccoon but sounded rather like human. He heard talking too, so he did the only logical thing, he snuck near the bush hiding behind the corner of his house. He stared to listen in. “Oi Josuke where are we? It’s like we’re in another dimension.“ for sans this conversation was already starting off weird. “ Okuyasu I know plus this is not Mori and there weird creatures that are the citizens here!” Sans was already weirded out about the fact they were acting like they had amnesia but the fact they hadn’t seen a monster before was mind blowing. 

“I wonder if those creatures are stands?” the other voice replied with “ No that’s ridiculous , did you see that there’s other human beings too and they see them?” 

“Hmm maybe they are from another dimension” Sans thought to himself as he stared at the bush.

After a couple seconds he decided to leave, he was happy and quite entertained with the talk they were having. But then, due to him being in his head, he crashed into his trash can. He slowly got back up then looked back to see if he had alerted them. Low and behold they were. :Oi josuke I think someone has spotted us” said the human known as Okuyasu now standing up. “ Okuyasu teleport him quickly” wait what now sans thought as a loud _skeeert_ filed his ears as he got teleported.

He could see the humans clearly now . Okuyasu had a dark blue jacket with golden peace signs on his elbows. He had 2 scars going down his face in a zigzag-like formation. His hair looked like a military hair cut. But on the other hand his friend, Josuke had a steak-like purple hair and golden anchors on his belt. 

“What just happened, did you just teleport me” Sans said in an angry voice. “Hmmm he can’t see our stands, so I guess these are not stand users then” awed the blue “stand user” 

“Ok then skeleton what are you and the other creatures living here?” asked Josuke as he picked the small skeleton up .

“We’re called monsters” Sans answered.

“Come on don’t call yourself that you guys did nothing wrong”. Sans glared at him “That’s what we are called , that’s our name we are literally monsters”. Josuke then gave him a surprised look “ok I didn’t know that sorry, but now for the second question where are we because this dose not look like Japan”.

Sans was silent for a moment then asked ”What’s japan?” Then josuke looked at him with a look of shock “Shit , Okuyasu now that I think about it we are in another dimension.“ Josuke looked back at Sans “this is now the third question ,what country is this and who’s leading it?”

Sans was silent then responded” the Union of the Underground, and I’m one of the leaders”. “huh?!?!?” as soon as jouske heard 2 bones hit both of them in the back of the head.

“Well I guess got to run these people to Alphys, or they’re just crack heads and need to go on probation “ he dragged them out to his house. He tied a rope around both of their hands. He took out his cellphone and called.

“Hello sans “ she said in low monotone voice. “Hi Alph this isn’t about the thing you were probably thinking of, but its way more important than that” Alphys kept quite . “It has to do with these guys I found hiding in my back yard” she was still quiet. “Look I think they have to do with the pink thing “ , as soon as he said this Alphys replied “Sans, I had already found a thing that has to do with this, but I will still accept them “. Sans continued to listen “ and I bet you have the same theory that these things are all from another universe. Sans bring them in, they probably have something that I need to know” as she finished in a serious tone she cut Sans off and hung up. He stared at the 2 knocked out humans wondering what Alphys wants from them. He didn’t have a car soo he just called the police. The cop car escorted him and the knocked out humans to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup thats right i added our part 4 bois to the story. and dont worry i will introduce them as the story progresses


	13. stands 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for the non jojo fans out there. it severs as an intro to stands and how they work and function.

Alphys stared confused at the humans. Why did they have apparitions like her? and why was she the only one to see them? She asked this question as the knocked out humans got wheeled in. “Alphys I don’t know what you are talking about I don’t see these so called apparitions you are talking about,” Sans said in a confused tone. “Look, I know you don’t see them but I do” she clarified with an anxious look. She then noticed one of the humans was slowly lifting his head. “Where am I….. wait a minute” the human became aware of his current situation and his voice sounded panicky. The human was the purple one with the cropped up hair Alphys noted. 

“I know you, you’re the guy who knocked me out and wh…. Oh, I see your lizard friend is a stand user” -wait he can see it too Alphys thought as she heard what he was talking about.” Tell me lab lizard how long have you had a stand?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, “she responded anxiously. “Oh I see she’s… and you don’t know… and she probably just got it yesterday” Jouske laughed. "Wait, was he talking about the apparition she had?" Alphys thought. 

Jouske then said, “Better yet, how did you get a stand?” Alphys was sweating nervously at this question.  
Even Sans was looking suspiciously at her. “Alphys, what did you do?”  
She just stared. Alphys started panicking at what she should do. She didn’t know how to tell Sans about the arrow she’d discovered. She barely knew the basics of this “stand” thing she had. 

Jouske cut in, “Ok if you’re not going to answer, I should show you my stand’s ability first.” Then a large pastel pink apparition, which had on some sort of armor, started punching the ground fiercely. Debris of tile began to fly up then stopped midair. Slowly they started to float down. Reattaching themselves to the now broken floor. Slowly, the tiles became part of the floor once more. Jouske chuckles. “My stand’s ability is to revert things back to their original state. Basically, I can make things go in reverse… like if you have a broken arm my stand is able to put it back together.” Sans then asks, “Ok, then tell us about what Alphys’ and your “invisible” apparitions are.”  
Jouske then replied, “You see, these things are called stands. They are the metaphysical embodiment of one’s fighting spirit. Sometimes they can just manifest, but that’s a rare occasion.” Jouske then glared at Alphys and then said, “but you can also get them from a golden arrow. There are tons of those things. But people have a chance of dying from it, if their fighting spirit is weak.” Slowly Alphys started putting the puzzle pieces together in her mind. “So tell me lizard, do you have an arrow?” Alphys then muttered, “yes, but uhh what, do you want uhh” she stuttered. Jouske then replied, “because, if there is one that appeared here, there’s got to be multiple.” Alphys stared shocked at this revelation. She didn’t know that there would be more of those arrows. Jouske continued, “Look, my friend and I will help you find the other arrows. And possibly figure out how and why we got here.” Alphys then spoke up, “And, you should also help me with my stand and how to use it.” Jouske sighed and answered with, “fine, sure”. 

“Before you let us free, show me your stand” Jouske said. Slowly, Alphys’ stand rose out of her body showing itself in its full glory. Jouske replied, “Wow! I have never seen a stand this beautiful before. You’ve got to have a good idea for a name or something for this.”Alphys then looked confused. ‘”What” she uttered.  
“A NAME! Of course! Most of us stand users give our stand a name. For example, my stand’s name is Crazy Diamond and my friend Okuyasu’s stand’s name The Hand.” 

Alphys then thought to herself “what should I name it…” She eventually responded with “Jouske I think I might name it after I figure out what its abilities are.” 

“Just like a scientist to try and gather all the information” Jouske joked.

After showing her stand to the other user Alphys slowly started untying the ropes.


	14. the apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undyne finally reaches sans and wants to have heart to heart apology with him

Undyne knocked on the door of the lab to see if Alphys was there. In response the door opened.  
“Uh, hi Undyne,” Alphys said nervously.  
“Alphys, um, look, I uh, just feel like telling you sorry. And I’m also sorry to Sans too. If he’s here.” Undyne sighed.  
“Uh, sure, he’s here. And we have a special guest with us.  
“Wait, I, he’s actually here? I was just asking if he was here because I anticipated him being here.” Undyne said in a tone which suggested that she didn’t expect him to show up.  
“Well, if you want to say sorry to him then come right in. I know you probably are having some mental hardships right now.” Alphys emphasized.  
Undyne looked down at the ground knowing that it was sort of true, what she had said.  
“And by the way Undyne, what were you going to say sorry to me for?” she asked curiously.  
“Oh, yeah, I just wanted to sorry that it seems more like I’m interested in him than you. I just want to keep this poly relationship going.” She replied with some amount of enthusiasm.  
“Well that makes sense” Alphys replied with a polite smile.  
Undyne walked through the door looking for Sans. She then saw Sans sitting in an office chair eating a hotdog. Next to him were two strangely dressed humans. One with a halfway shaved head and the other with cropped up black hair.  
“Sans can we talk?” Undyne announced. Sans shifted his head over toward her direction and gave a surprised look. Undyne walked slowly towards him and leaned her arm against the desk. “Sans I just want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know you had ordered that command because you were afraid of a possible threat. And that you were scared of this creature. I just wish things were back the way they were. And just like you I realized that I’m a shell of who I once was.” Undyne somberly spoke to him. Sans just gave an astonished and concerned look. “Undyne, I get where you’re coming from, but you don’t have to put that much guilt on yourself. We all got our own personal problems. Like I said, I did this because I was scared and angry. And you’re just doing this because you care for me and you feel like it’s your responsibility. We all just need to get through this. Including how these two humans from another universe got here. We just need to live in the moment as life continues to throw these mysteries at us.” Sans said reassuringly. Sans rubbed her cheek looking into her now sobbing face. “Look everything is going to be ok. I’m not angry with you. Alphys is not angry with you. The rest of the nation, and us, need to enjoy life as much as we can.” He wrapped his arms around Undyne, despite her being much larger in size.  
“Oi, Jouske! Isn’t this a bit emotional!” the human now known as Okusayu said loudly. Well didn’t say but more or less blurted out.  
“I know Okusayu, can you not be so loud and rude.” Jouske then turned around to see Okusayu was in fact crying nonetheless. “Oh shit, I didn’t realize you were crying from this. I’m sorry” Jouske said apologetically and frantically.  
“Jouske, it’s just, I’ve never seen, such emotional truth before. And from strangers!” he stuttered between sobs. Jouske responded with “do you need any napkins?” Okusayu then replied while sobbing, “no I’m ok Jo-bro”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter was short. i made it short becuse we are in a matter a fact almost done with the fic. and dont worry there will be more becuse  
> this will become a series . and if you want to see anything elses in the series pleaes email me what you want to see ( jennmusich@gmail.com). anyways todos :D


	15. stand training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we see a littel bit of traing between alphys and jouske . and finally get see what see names the stand

A few days after Undyne met the two humans and apologized to Sans Jouske promised to help with figuring out her new ability. 

Currently, it’s a training day. Jouske entered the empty part of the lab where Alphys was sitting. She was looking around at all the space. 

“Yep, this is a good space to train at.” Jouske then walked to the center of the room and turned toward Alphys. “Shall we start?” Alphys nodded her head and walked over to Jouske.  
“Reveal your stand.”  
Her stand showed itself in all of its glory.  
“Good, now try to focus on that lamp over there. Try to instinctively to think of how you would destroy that lamp.” Alphys looked confused at Jouske.  
“I don’t understand. How am I supposed to think about how to destroy it when I don’t know my stand’s ability?” 

“Ok, just try to have the intent of destroying it. Think. Concentrate. Focus on intending to destroy it” Alphys then looked deeply into the lamp. Thinking of how she would the lamp. Thinking about it being blown to smithereens. Soon bolts of electricity started to gather around Alphys’ stand. The electricity curled around her stand’s hand then formed into a crossbow. The electric crossbow fired at the lamp. The bolt of electricity struck the lamp resulting in an explosion, causing the lamp to light on fire. 

Jouske stared in awe at how powerful of a stand it was. “Holy shit, your stand is freaking awesome!” Alphys then looked over at Jouske happily. “Really?? You think it’s awesome?” Jouske then grinned at Alphys. “Yes! I’ve met electric-based stands before but never ones that make weapons out of their electricity.” Jouske sighed and added, “But, you do need some work figuring out how to form other weapons. It will take a lot of concentration.” Alphys frowned. She looked down at the ground as she realized this was going to be way harder than she had expected it to be. 

“Anyways. We need to come up with a name for your stand. We usually name our stands after songs. But I don’t know any songs in your world. So I’ll suggest one from my world…. Thunderstruck.” Alphys looked at Jouske confusingly, “Even if I don’t know your world’s music. Do you think that would still count as plagiarism?” Jouske snickered and looked at her, “Heh. You should see how many companies try to sue stand users but end up getting attacked by that stand user. Remember kids, you can’t sue someone with a superpower apparition up their sleeve.” 

Alphys then had a thought pop in her head, a question she hadn’t asked Jouske yet. “Hey uh, Jouske. What do you and Okusayu think of our world so far?” He then responded with, “to be honest.. I actually kind of like this world. It’s different. It’s cool. I mean it has magic in it. In my world then only magic is stands or this other thing my grandfather mentioned: Hamomo.”  
Alphys had a curious expression on her face. “What is that?” Jouske sighed. He gestured his hands in a goofy way and said, “I don’t know. Uh. I don’t even remember, but my grandfather said it some sun breathing technique. Basically, you breathe and energy comes from the sun.” Alphys was still confused, Jouske interrupted the ensuing silence. “Alright let’s get back to the question about what I think about this world. It’s um.. ok to be honest. I don’t even know this world’s history, but as far as I know, neither do you guys.” He then chuckled and remarked, “well at least you have anime.”

And now, done with training. They stared blankly at the burnt and destroyed lamp, watching it slowly crumble to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever of the 326 reading this currently, this fic is almost over. The next chapter will be the final one that will appear. Don't worry, there will be more. I plan on making this a series. If you are there, please give me some suggestions on what should come next in this saga. I already have some ideas but would appreciate your feedback- I want to give you what you want and make sure that you guys are pleased with the story and what mysteries you would like to be answered.


	16. a new horizon

Undyne was sitting on the beach watching the waves hit the sand. As the wind lightly blew the grass behind her she thought of the week she had had. The week had been peaceful. She had made some new and unexpected friends, specifically two humans. She introduced them to her world and how it functioned differently than theirs. She enjoyed hearing the stories about their bizarre adventures in their reality. They even defeated a stand user who was a serial killer obsessed with hands named Yoshikage Kira. 

Undyne was also very happy for Alphys getting used to her stand. Jouske was a good help for training her. Overall the week had been amazing. Her favorite part of it was their first polydate. Meaning a date with more than one person. Both Sans and Alphys really loved going to that foresty area. Undyne especially loved the fog. The thoughts sank into her. As the sounds of pelicans and wind and waves hit the ground. But still, that ever so present feeling of inevitable doom was hitting her. For she now pondered that this week that she had had would probably be the last like it. For she knew that there was war on the horizon. For she knew that if they lost this war it would result in them being harvested for their resources. She kept pondering, now using the sound of the ocean to fill her mind instead of the thoughts. It worked until a loud explosion shook the earth and the ocean with her. 

For awhile she could only hear the sound of ringing in her ears. Then she looked up everything was still normal. But it appeared that she was not the only one to hear that sound. Then the thought struck her. What if it’s something else from another reality? Wait.. how much of that reality gets transported here? She never considered what can and can’t be transported. She rushed up the wooden stairway feeling the sand scratch beneath her feet as she ran. She desperately had to ask Alphys what had caused that explosion. 

As she entered the lab she was sweating from the practically moist air. She panted “Alphys, do you.. do you know what that loud explosion was?” Alphys then turned her head and showed her face. Her expression was serious. It was the kind of expression that when you looked at it you knew stuff was about to get real. Alphys then sighed, “Yes, as a matter of fact I do know what caused it.” She said while bent over her computer. “I’m surprised it didn’t cause a tsunami.” That phrase that Alphys spoke struck Undyne with a revelation. Why did a tsunami not appear? It’s common for tsunamis to form from underwater earthquakes and other such occurrences. But why didn’t it happen?

“Sorry Undyne.. did I startle you with that statement?” Undyne then blinked for a bit and responded, smiling, “No. I’m ok Alphys. Can you continue on with your explanation as to what happened and how this happened?” Alphys sighed and continued to hold the serious expression on her face. “Look, we don’t know how but we do know what happened. It’s just best for you to see for yourself on the map.” Undyne then slowly walked, assuming the map she was talking about was the satellite map on the computer. “Undyne if you want to see what I’m talking about go back to earth view.” 

Undyne slowly scrolled out then realized what she was witnessing. A whole other continent just appeared. This, as a matter of fact, was very unbelievable for Undyne. The continent was massive. Most importantly it was right in front of their nation, blocking the Sand Dune Republic. This was big. As she looked at the unbelievable sight that was this warped continent, thoughts and questions swirled around in her mind. How is this continent there? How did it not go flying off into space? Does it have life? Is it inhabited? As she was overreacting with thoughts Sans came in with Jouske.  
“Undyne, are you ok? What is the problem?” While Sans was trying to calm Undyne down Jouske and Okusayu looked at the map with extra surprise. 

“Well to think my life couldn’t get any crazier, now I’m staring at continent that was just teleported,” Jouske remarked. Sans then swiftly turned his head to see the map. He now understood why Undyne was so shook. “Sorry Undyne, I’m just as clueless as you are now.” 

Okusayu then shouted out, “Why I could help you out… I’ve been taken a geopolitical class in college. So I basically know how to deal with these things.” Everyone slowly turned their head to Okusayu, even Jouske, all were very surprised. “Okusayu, I didn’t assume that you would be that intellectually curious. I always assumed you would be the goofball, but not having some degree in geopolitical science. Okusayu then smiled, he had a smug look on his face as he rubbed his nonexistent hair. “Jouske, I just got bored from all those math classes I was taken so I decided to study something else.” 

After that small conversation there was some awkward silence. Until Okusayu cleared his throat and said, “Ok, back to this subject. So what I basically know is that this is a possibly new continent and it’s from another dimension.” He said while placing his hand under his chin, his best attempt at looking as smart as possible. “The most important thing I could recommend to is, well to explore the continent.” Undyne blinked for a bit then shouted, “What?!”  
“I know that sounds difficult for you guys, but in my world and Jouske’s world, many empires in history were rewarded for exploring a new continent.” He added as he continued to rub his chin with his hand. “Even though there is a risk of encountering other nations, it’s best you try to use diplomacy while there. If the place is inhabited then use diplomacy again except try not to do what the empires of our did, you know, just destroy people.” 

After more thinking Okusayu then gave out another recommendation, “And another reason why you would want to search these lands is to find resources that may help you. So, what do you think?” 

There was a deep and utter silence. After a couple minutes of consideration, Sans and Undyne simultaneously said, “Even though that sounds risky, it’s best we do it for our people.” Okusayu cut in with, “Now that’s what I call jinx!” They all burst into laughter after realizing the joke. Sans and Undyne got up, Alphys kept doing her survey of the land. As Undyne and Sans walked The two walked out the door and Undyne softly spoke to him, “Hey Sans, can I take you somewhere private?” Even though Sans didn’t know what Undyne was getting at, he nodded his head and Undyne led him to a small cove near the beach. As the both of them sat down the shade of the palm trees covered them and the sunset reflected off the water. 

As they looked out to the ocean Undyne asked, “Hey Sans, can I tell you something?” He looked at her and nodded his head. Undyne then leapt on top of him, pinning him down. “Sans, you’re one of the people I love the most. I hope you understand that.” As he blushed, Undyne pressed her lips against his teeth. 

As the couple did their thing across the city people were talking about the new continent that loomed over their nation. Metaton was still upset that she didn’t get her way. Papyrus was near the docks, leaning against a pole thinking about his past. 

And so ends the first part of our story. A new one faces the horizon, just as the sun on that day. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys soo much so reading. as you know im creating a seqaule fic . but before we get to the teaser i must anoucen something . i will be creating a sub reddit for the ones who enjoy so we can have our own fandom. https://www.reddit.com/r/therepublictaleculb/comments/ljnpyr/welcome_to_the_republictale_community/
> 
> now for the teaser:   
> war  
> war never changes  
> neither dose friendship  
> or deteramotion


End file.
